hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Russia/Lithuania
Russia/Lithuania is a common pairing involving the characters of Russia and Lithuania. The pairing is usually called RusLiet by fans. History The history of Russia and Lithuania often takes place when Russia forcefully took Lithuania from Poland, in which both Poland and Lithuania were a commonwealth, after Russia beat Poland and Lithuania on a winter night. After that, Lithuania, along with Latvia and Estonia, became part of the Soviet Union with Russia. But on a recent Episode 89 it was shown that Lithuania and Russia did in fact meet when they were young. Lithuania who was walking with his dog spotted Russia up ahead on the end of the bridge. Concern took over Lithuania that the mysterious boy might freeze to death due to the harsh weather, but before he could oblige, Russia cut him off and asked if he was a nation himself, he said he was under the rule of Tartar and shared to him his goal to be a big powerful country, and only then can he befriend him. Lithuania wanted to tell that they could be friends now but Russia cut him off that they can't since he still lacks power, he promised to see him again when he'll achieve his goal and only then can he friends with him (a rather foreshadowing scene that would lead to future events). Submissive Relationship In the past, Lithuania was Russia's subordinate and is not-too-subtly hinted to be a victim of his abuse; Lithuania is once shown wearing a maid costume with Russia lashing him with a whip in the While You Were Gone '''strip. In the present, Russia wishes that Lithuania, along with the rest of the world, was "one with Russia". When he visited America, who was taking care of Lithuania after WWI, he told America to be good to his "ex"; but during the Great Depression, Lithuania returned to Russia's home. Once, Russia listened to Lithuania's dreams and went so far as to share his own of "living in a warm place with sunflowers"; soon after, Russia allowed Lithuania to fall asleep on his shoulder, though he replaced himself with a panda when Lithuania woke up the second time. Even after Lithuania became independent, Russia still treats him the same way as he did before, and Lithuania would still cower when Russia is around. Apparently being in Russia's household for a long time has eternal effects on the young lad's mind. On some strips, Russia would at times stalk Lithuania, a reference to it is in the strip '''It's Sealand-kun. Lithuania’s Outsourcing When economic crisis hit Lithuania's house, he went to America's house to work as a housekeeper in order to gain money. In one strip, when Russia visited America to check on Lithuania, he explained to America to treat him well, saying, "He is my ex, after all". Fan Speculations Fans believe Russia is very interested in having Lithuania back under his control, as evidenced in Episode 01 when he said he would like to "see a confused and troubled Lithuania come crying to him." Another hint on why the fans believe Russia's all too hidden feeling would be on the strip Russia's Big and Little Sisters where in Belarus commented that Russia might have liked someone else already, which theories speculated it to be Lithuania who is known to be the favorite of Russia. In fan arts and fanfictions, the relationship between these two countries depicts a Master/servant relationship where in Russia would sometimes abuse and tease Lithuania who submits due to fear of physical and psychological punishments. Yet a rather sweet side also sprouts out where Lithuania would be the one who stays by Russia's side and understands him the most. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Hetare 4: Pact of Steel' *'Hetare 5: Lietuvis!!' Webcomic: Extra Stories *'About the fact that Russia’s history is too scary' *'Christmas 2007' *'Halloween comic' *'Happy Birthday! ' *'It’s Sealand-kun!' *'Lithuania’s Outsourcing' Series Category:Pairings Dealing with Russia Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Lithuania Category:Homosexual Pairings